


It Just Clicked

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 30 - Endings & Beginnings and CatchOne phase of Dean and Cas' life is ending but another is about to begin.





	It Just Clicked

Dean was a wreck. That much was obvious to Sam. He had watched his brother pace up and down the waiting room for a few minutes. 

“Does he belong to you?” a nurse asked, shooting Sam an exasperated look.

“He’s my brother.”

“Good,” she said, turning to file paperwork. “Maybe you can get him to chill out. He’s bitten off everyone’s head who has even gotten near him, much less tried to talk to him.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam made his way over to Dean. 

“Hey Dean, how’s it going?”

Dean spun around. “How’s it going, Sam? Really?” He took a deep breath, all but collapsing into a chair. “What were we even thinking? There’s no way I’m ready for this. Everything is changing and ending and Sam,” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm, “I can’t deal with this. How the hell do I know how to be a dad?”

Sam started grinning before clapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I was wondering when you were going to have the big freak out. Jess and I even had a bet going on and I just won.”

Angrily shrugging Sam’s arm off, Dean glared at his little brother. “What the hell, man?”

“Dean, you do this every time something major happens. You flipped your lid when I moved across the country for college. I thought you were going to have a heart attack when you were planning how to propose to Cas. And don’t even get my started on your wedding day. I was almost positive that you were going to pass out before you even made it to the altar. So yes, Dean, I knew that you were going to have a freak out even if it’s completely unnecessary.”

“Sam,” Dean hissed. “We didn’t have the best role model for a father. How am I going to know what to do?”

Sam chuckled. “First of all, I think Bobby would take offense at that.” Dean bit his lip and slowly nodded. “Also,” Sam continued before Dean could interrupt, “you already raised one kid and I think you did great.”

“Living with Lisa and Ben for a year before I got my head out of my ass about Cas does not mean I raised a kid, Sam.” Dean started kicking his heels against the metal legs of the chair. 

For a moment, Sam studied Dean. The tension was radiating off of him but he kept glancing toward the closed doors that led to the delivery rooms. He reached for Dean’s hand, grasping it in his own. “I wasn’t talking about Ben, Dean. You basically raised me and I like to think that I turned out okay.”

Dean turned to Sam, eyes shiny. “What have I told you about the chick flick moments?”   
Without missing a beat, Sam responded, “You love them. And you know I’m right. That’s why you’re changing the subject. Now chill out and tell me why you’re out here instead of in the delivery room with Cas and Charlie.”

Sniffing a little, Dean gave Sam a watery smile. “I got kicked out. Charlie said I was giving her a complex and that she didn't want to catch crazy from me. Then she threw ice chips at my head.”

Sam busted out laughing. He didn’t blame Charlie for making Dean leave, especially if he had been acting like this. Before he could say anything, the double doors opened.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called out, scanning the room.

Legs slightly shaking, Dean stood. He glanced at Sam, who gently nodded, before heading across the room.

Dean paused outside the room.

“You can go ahead in sweetie,” the nurse smiled at him. “They’re waiting for you.”

Cas’ chuckle drifted out of the door. Lips curving upwards into a smile, Dean strode into the room.

“There he is,” Cas cooed to the little bundle in his arms. “Look baby girl, it’s your other daddy.”

“We seriously have to figure out what she’s going to call us,” Dean said, edging closer.

“Here you go,” Cas gently transferred the little girl to Dean’s arms. Eyes widening in panic, Dean gripped the baby tightly to him. “Easy,” Cas softly said. 

Relaxing his arms slightly, Dean looked at his daughter. She slowly blinked her eyes open, staring at him. He reached into the blanket, letting her wrap her tiny fingers around one of his. “She’s beautiful,” he squeaked, trying not to cry.

The click of a camera caused him to glance around. Charlie was laying back against the pillows, phone in hand. “I had to capture Dean Winchester looking all soft,” she laughed. “Has Sam gotten here yet?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, choosing to ignore Charlie’s comment on him being soft. “He’s sitting in the waiting room.”   
Without saying a word, Cas left the room and returned a few minutes later, Sam in tow.

“We wanted you both to be here when we announced her name,” Cas said, leaving Sam standing in the doorway. He wrapped an arm around Dean and looked down lovingly at their daughter. “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

“You can tell them,” Dean said, gently rocking the little girl to sleep.

Straightening up, Cas smiled. “Dean and I thought a lot about what we wanted to name our daughter. We came up with a page full of names but none of them felt right. Dean actually came up with the perfect name two nights ago when he decided to rearrange the nursery at 3 in the morning.” Sam and Charlie both began laughing. “It’s funny now but I wanted to kill him. I barged in and asked him what the hell did he think he was doing. He looked at me and said three words: ‘Samantha Charlene Winchester.’ And it clicked.”

Cas glanced at his daughter, lying snugly in Dean’s arms. “We wanted to name her after two of the most important people in our lives.” He looked up and saw tears rolling down Sam and Charlie’s faces. “I take it that’s okay with you both?”   
“Of course it is,” Charlie sniffed. “As long as I can make her the Princess of Moondor.”   
“Wait,” Dean blurted out. “She gets to be the princess and I’m still stuck as a handmaiden?!”

Everyone started laughing and little Samantha Charlene Winchester slept on, surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and < href="http://krislmart.tumblr.com">Tumblr.


End file.
